One Wintry Morning
by Z. Bridgett
Summary: One wintry morning, Jack Frost returns to Burgess, resting in a tree. He is rudely awoken by a girl he's never seen before; you. *Updates will be random due to school.* (PM me if there are any grammatical errors or you are confused about something.) Jack/Reader
1. One Wintry Morning

By a frozen lake in the middle of a snowy clearing surrounded by evergreen trees, a girl -you- sat on one of the out poking roots. In your hands was a well-worn book, your favorite. At least once a week since you came to this city, traveling from orphanage to orphanage, you would come here to escape city life. You have been here for two months, average amount of time between halfway houses. You cannot remember what happened to your parents; you do not even remember them. All you can remember is orphanage after orphanage. And pain with darkness. Always pain and darkness.

Here, when you first found this place in late November, it seemed secluded, invisible to the rest of the world. Nobody ever came while you were there. The only sounds you heard were that of the wind rustling in the breeze, the birds flown south already. Today, though, there was a new sound, coming from above you. Looking up into the white and green foliage, you could see no animal making a sound. Setting the book on the root, you stood up and walked silently to the edge of the pond. Glancing over the tree, a shade of blue caught your eye.

"Hey!" you called, trying to see what it was. It didn't move, so you came closer, making out a much darker shade of white; the pale skin of a hand, calves, and...feet?

"Oi! You in blue!" you called again. The human, you decided upon, moved slightly, as if shifting position. A groan could be heard. Annoyed, you bent down, scooped up some snow, formed it into a ball, and chucked it at the person's head. It made contact.

Instantly a head whipped up, the hood of a hoodie flying off to reveal a boy with snow-white hair and dazzling blue eyes. He reached for a hooked branch nearby, shaped like a shepherd's crook. At his touch, it glowed blue. He locked eyes with you, jumping from near the top of the tree down to the snow cloaked grass, ten feet or so. He sauntered over to you, unhurt. For some reason, the back of your mind thought that he looked familiar. When you noticed that his feet were indeed bare, you asked him about it right as he questioned you:

"Aren't you cold-?"

"Can you see me-?"

Realizing what just happened, simultaneously, you both said, "Sorry -stop that- you first -cut it out!"

You fell silent then, wondering why he was chuckling under his breath. It was then you noticed that you had to look up to see his face. He was at least a head taller than you. Catching you staring at him, he grinned, showing teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow, making you blush at how hot he looked. _He probably doesn't even know the effect he has on females_, you thought.

"Name's Jack," he told you. "Mind telling me yours?"

You told him your name, watching him smirk mischievously.

"Lovely name, Snowflake," he nicknamed you, alluding to the snowy designs on your coat, or maybe the frosty ones on his hoodie. "Why hang 'round here?"

You thought for a second, wondering how much you should say, given that you just met Jack. "Hmm," you muttered before saying, "It's beautiful here in the winter, free from the city's influences."

He shook his head, smiling. He probably was not expecting your answer. "Why are you alone, I mean, don't you have any friends to hang with?"

_When did this suddenly become twenty questions? _you wondered. "No, I'm new to this city. I just came near Halloween. No one seems to notice me here."

He nodded with a sad smile plastered to his face, understanding, as if he knew what it was like to be in a strange place without any friends.

"Why," you began, turning the tables around, "are _you_ here alone, without any friends?"

"Well, I consider you to be a friend of mine-"

"Acquaintance seems more likely, given we've just met," you interjected.

"-but other than that," he continued, "Not many people notice me either. At least, not people who are my age. Kids do though." He moved his staff as a gesture, bringing your attention back to its blue glow. It pulsated, going from the gray of the rising sun's sky to a royal hue.

"Why does your staff glow?" you blurted unthinkingly. Your question brought Jack back to reality, away from his forlorn gaze into the distance.

"Oh, umm," he hesitated. "Batteries! It runs on batteries."

"Right," you drawled, seeing through his lie. "Batteries definitely work in weather 20 degrees Fahrenheit."

"And every sane person _definitely_ reads a book out in the same temperature," he retorted, pulling the book out from behind his back and reading the cover. "_Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King_. You read _the Guardians_?"

You nodded. "And I've seen the movie-" As you mentioned the movie, you figured out why he seemed familiar. Whispering under your breath, you just barely voiced, "Jack Frost."

"Sorry?" the boy in question asked, unbelieving that you actually said his name.

"Jack Frost," you said again, louder. "It explains why you were in the tree, you don't have frostbitten toes or fingers, and why your staff glows."

He smirked again. "Right, but, you also believe in me to see me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Right." Looking at your watch, you noticed that it was almost dinner time at the orphanage. Jack saw this and your worried expression, given that your lodgings are 30 minutes away, and dinner is in 5. Looking at him, you said, "I have to go, now."

"Need a ride?" he asked, taking your hand. Before you could reply, however, you were up in the air, directing the Guardian of Fun where to go.

**Review please? It helps me write faster... ;) -Z**


	2. One Wintry Evening

It took less than thirty seconds to shoot into the air, hovering above the city. When you got to the top, for just a few seconds, only a few, it felt as if your wrist was freed from his grip. At that moment, you could feel yourself plummeting. You wanted to scream in terror and delight, but you clamped up. Instead, you bent your knees slightly, made your arms parallel to your shoulder blades, and your hands groped for something at your shoulders, something that was missing. You tried to think why you thought something was missing, but you only met the darkness and hurt again.

Jack caught you then, sliding an arm around your waist as you clung to his neck. He looked down at your scared face with an apologetic expression.

"Please," you trembled, "don't do that again. _Ever_."

Jack just smirked in reply. Glancing back to the far away ground, you pointed out a quaint little house, directing Jack to it. With three minutes to spare for dinner, you started, "If you could drop me off here..."

Jack gave you a confused look of disbelief and asked you, "You live here?"

It was dark red with a black-shingled roof, two stories tall. You hesitated a second longer than you should have, Jack noticing. Quietly, you answered, "Yes...?"

"No, Snowflake, it isn't," he retorted. "This home belongs to my first believers, Jamie and Sophie Bennett."

You could not meet his face. "Can't you just drop me off here?"

"And then where would I find you if I wanted to meet you again?"

"Back at the clearing."

"Nice try, but no."

"Please?"

"Snowflake."

You sighed, directing him to Lady Jay's Halfway Home for Teenage Girls. In the minute it took the both of you to reach your destination, you could not look at him. You have been to so many different houses and orphanages over the years that you got so tired of everyone asking you the same questions you did not have the answers to. You stopped letting people know much about you. You got tired of people taking pity on you just because you had no real family to belong to.

At Lady Jay's Halfway Home for Teenage Girls, Jack slowed, curious as to why he was curious, mainly, and curious about you. Curious as to why you would not look at him. Asking again, he questioned, "You live here?"

You looked up at the four-story -if the attic was included- building before muttering, "Yes."

Removing his arms from around your waist, you took a step back, closer to the wrought-iron gate. "Thank you, Jack, for the ride." You turned around, back to the building. You did not say "goodbye" because you hated those two syllables, hated the pain of leaving behind someone you gained a smidgen of closeness to. Pushing open the squeaky gate, you left just enough room for yourself to squeeze through.

"Snowflake, wait!" the Guardian of Fun called. You turned, figuring this might be the last time you would see him. He was in the air, barely above the ice tipped gate. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow," you called out, knowing if you had to leave the next day, you could at least stay one last morning. "Same place as today." He nodded once and zoomed off, leaving flurries of snow in his wake.

After dinner passed at night, you were awake, staring out the window of the room you shared with four others your age whose names you have not caught yet sleep. They rested on the beds farthest away from the window, the coldest place in the room. Your bed was right at it, the Man in the Moon casting bright rays down on you. A small figure, bringing white behind it, darted across the sky. _Probably Jack,_ you thought.

Around ten that night, golden sand drifted in through cracks in the wooden frame of the window. Dreamsand. Reaching up, your hand grazed the fringes of the stream, making some of the sand sift into life. At your touch, unlike Jack's dolphins, the sands shifted into a horse, a bony horse. It galloped around the room before bursting apart. When all the sand dissipated over your roommates, you turned back to the moon. Instead of finding its fullness, you found a small, portly, golden man watching you. He created a hat and tipped it to you, probably wondering if you could actually see him.

_Sanderson Mansnoozie_, you thought. Out loud, you said, "Hi Sandy."

Puzzled for only a second at you reaction, given that he had never met you before tonight, he smiled as you opened the window to him. Over his head, he gestured to you sleeping.

"Too many thoughts of the day for me to find sleep on my own," you admitted. He gave you a soft smile, sending you to the Land of Nod by a wave of his hand to a dream of you flying on your own with a family of few, but much-loved ones. Sadly though, darkness started to encroach.

**Whoa, one follow, one favorite, and one review, all in under three hours. (Yes, I noticed, I can see on my "mobile," I just can't update.) You people are all amazing. Now, to reply to the review:**

**Len, thank you for the review and for letting me know that you like OWM. (I enjoy any criticism, and you weren't being a "stodge.") How can [you] do anything like what you suggested, as an orphan, in a non-mountainous city, where the only animals are dogs, cats, birds, et cetera? This is only the second chapter, the very beginning. You have, though, helped me a bit with the negative chapters. ^_^**

**Reviewing does make me type faster (and makes me super elated). Please, review! -Z**


	3. One Wintry Dream

It started off peaceful. You were racing the White-Haired Wonder, seeing who was faster. The Tooth Fairy fluttered above your head, being the referee. She laughed as Jack drizzled snow in your path and you playfully bantered at him. North followed behind your fast-flying pace on a reindeer, one of the eight. Periodically, Bunnymund jumped out of his rabbit holes, tossing his boomerangs at Jack to slow him down. Sandy was waiting at the finish line.

As you laughed your heart out, you noticed a black speck in the distance, several in fact. They came closer, growing larger as you neared the end of the race on a sandy beach. Arrows rained down once you crossed it.

"Snowflake!" Jack cried. He flew down to you, encasing you in an icy dome. He knew you had no chance of getting out of any battle with Nightmares or black Dreamsand. You placed a hand to the smoothed ice, feeling its cold radiating all around you. Sandy stood atop the dome, whips of sand snapping everywhere. North thrust his swords into each Nightmare surrounding him, his reindeer bolted. The mini-fairies pelted the Horses of Fear with pint-sized projectiles, distracting them as Tooth stabbed each with her hidden hip-dagger.

With each animal Fearling that fell, three more took its place. Yet arrows still continued to rain down. You watched as Jack fell from the sky, an arrow embedded in his staff-wielding arm, causing his weapon to leave his hands. Another arrow shot through the staff, snapping it in two. Tooth fluttered over to catch Jack, abandoning her fairies for a nanosecond. Before she could reach the Guardian of Fun, the Guardian of Memories took three arrows to her back, plummeting to the earth. The Nightmares took that opportunity to capture the pests pelting them. Tooth screamed as her fairies did, reliving the horror they had to go through trapped at the Nightmare King's lair.

Bunnymund heard her and flinched, giving the Fearlings he fought the milliseconds they needed to prevent him from retrieving his boomerangs. He tapped his foot sideways, Egg sentinels popping out of the rabbit hole. Their faces were turned to anger as they charged the Nightmares, giving the Guardian of Hope a chance to catch his breath - and his weapons.

North smashed a snow globe, calling in the yetis. Phil led the charge, heading straight to the fallen figures of Tooth and Jack with elves in tow. Punching the evil horses to dust, the yetis shouted, "Blarghlablagrh!"

Sandy saw all of this and launched a new attack on the airborne Nightmares, especially the ones with Tooth's fairies. For a minute or two, the tides seemed to be turning in the Guardians' favor, but for every four Nightmares that disintegrated, an arrow would take out one yeti. The Egg sentinels were cracking from the pressure of the sand, Bunnymund forcing them to return to Warren, ordering them to guard Spring's solitude. North and Phil fought back to back, protecting their fallen comrades. Eventually though, it came to where they were overwhelmed, lost in a sea of black. The Guardian of Dreams fell above your head. With each arrow that was launched at him, he would deflect it with his golden Dreamsand, unknowingly keeping small particles of the blackened sand. He blocked off several hundred arrows before succumbing, his darkened sand multiplying the enemy by at least a ratio of five to one.

You wanted to cry when all the fighting ceased, the remaining bodies of the Guardians of Childhood bloodied. The Nightmares then turned their attention to you. You shook in fear as they began to pound against the icy fortress you mentally thanked Jack for trapping you in. The ice had not even begun to melt during the battle. From their breath, however, the Nightmares speeded along the liquefying process. Tripping on a rock, you fell to your tush, scrambling away from the walls, rocking back and forth in the center, terrified to know that you will certainly die, most likely in a gruesome way, but also anxious for the Fearlings to get on with it. At that moment, you then noticed how thick the ice was and that they were having difficulty penetrating it.

Looking up to the sky, through the one clear spot in the black-covered shelter, you gazed at the moon. Though it was full, it was almost as dim as a night with a new moon. It was then that tears leaked out of your eyes for the first time in years, since the beginning of elementary school. You cried for a long time, wrapping your arms around your knees and resting your forehead on them as your body racked with sobs.

The attack on the dome seemed to slow as you dried up, falling down to your side, still curled. When the first hoof broke through, you whispered, "I'm sorry Jack, Tooth, Bunny, North, Sandy. I'm sorry."

The ice shook as the Nightmares increased their assault with renewed vigor. With a loud snap, the ice began to crack, distorting the view outside. When the pieces started to fall, you closed your eyes tight, covered your head with your arms, and tensed up, bracing for the ice to shatter on you. Once it fell, and you could hear it falling in slow motion, you choked out one last sob, a final tear dripping from your eye. A shade fell over you as you waited for the impact that never came. After a few seconds, with a puffy eye, you peeked to find a thin man cloaked in a shade of midnight looming over you, skin the gray of ash, the ice that would have smashed your head in his arms. He tossed it away as if it was a Frisbee, it landing out of your sight. He stared at you with golden eyes, causing you to flinch in recognition. In front of you was Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

**Flaming hell, you guys are outstanding. After I uploaded chapter 2 yesterday, I didn't check my email until 11:20 am EST today. I could just barely contain myself (I was at my school's library, it was a half day today) from shouting out. Now for the reviews:**

**truly-madly-deeply-forever****, the only reason why I ask that the readers PM me for grammar mistakes is because sometimes, my beta (sister) and I have only about three second to upload the next chapter. Sometimes, we miss things. Same goes for Word. :)**

**Luna Kiyomizu****, well, she's already met Sandy, and Christmas is in two days (according to the timeline this story is taking). Given this chapter, she should meet them soon.**

**ShunKazamis-Girl****, I actually want to thank you. Because of **_**Cold**__**Heat**_**, I found inspiration to write in second person. Otherwise, this would have been in first/third person and probably not written as well. Thank you.**

**Ah, please, review! -Z**


	4. One Wintry Christmas Eve

Pitch bent down, picking you up by your throat with one hand. You tried to pry his fingers off with both of your hands, but he was too strong. He could have choked you to death, but all he did was hold you there, allowing you to breathe uncomfortably. His grip on your neck was like that of a mother cat picking up her kittens, by the scruff of its neck. He raised you to eye level, your feet dangling at least a foot off the ground. You kicked at him, trying to get him to lose his grip. Your legs were not long enough to even touch him.

With his free hand, Pitch reached for a lock of your hair, rubbing it between his fingers. His eyes had a glint of an emotion you thought was impossible to find in the Nightmare King. As quickly as it came, it vanished, replaced with a sneer. He brought your face closer to his, close enough to where you could see your reflection in his golden irises. Pitch locked your eyes to his, seeming to bore into your soul. An electric shock staggered through your system, causing you to gasp as darkness took your sight for just a second.

Pitch moved you farther away then, a Nightmare finding your feet on its back. You were able to stand, but Pitch still had you trapped. He opened his mouth to speak, interrupted by a blaring creak coming from the sky. The world spun away as you swam in newfound darkness.

Immediately, you snapped open your eyes. You were lying on your bed in the room you shared at Lady Jay's. The other four girls were nowhere in sight. Propping yourself up on the elbow under your side, you shook in fear and...cold? You twisted your torso around to find that the window was open, the Guardian of Fun sitting on the sill, looking down to the snow-covered streets below.

Your eyes widened, and you quickly turned to find your blanket that fell off you and got tangled around your legs in the middle of the night. You wrestled it from between your legs, huddling underneath it with only your head poking out. The reason why you did that other than the fact you were cold was that you were wearing shorts and a top that bared your midriff. Though he was quite handsome, you just met him in person the day before, and he being in your room would paint him in the light of a stalker.

"Jack!" you whisper-shouted, startling him. He fell off the edge into your room, jumping up as soon as he hit the floor.

Slightly pink in embarrassment, Jack rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Hey, Snowflake."

"What are you doing here?!" you continued to whisper-shout.

"I just wanted to see your face when you woke up," he blushed. "Why are you crying?"

Eyes downcast, you wiped your cheeks with a glistening hand. "Never you mind."

"No," he whispered, catching your hand. "Tell me." You silently shook your head.

"Well," he began again, thoughtful, "when was the last time you got a dream?"

"Hmm," you muttered, trying to remember past the nightmare. You sighed, unable to come up with an answer. "I don't know."

Jack widened his eyes. "Didn't," he stuttered, "didn't Sandy give you a dream last night? I asked him to give you one."

"That was you? You gave me that! That was no dream! That was a nightmare with Pitch and everything!" you announced, your voice rising.

"What? Pitch? What did he do to you? Tell me what happened!"

"You died. You all died." Tears were threatening to fall from your eyes again. You turned your face away from Jack's. The room was silent for a second, you breaking it with, "Why did you have to _ask_ to send me a dream?"

"I- I- um-"

"That's what I thought. You, Sandy and the others are the Guardians of _Childhood_. _Childhood_! If you haven't noticed, I'm not a child anymore. I'm seventeen." You glanced back at his face, his concerned, upset, handsome face. _Stop these thoughts!_ you chastised yourself. _He's immortal. He'll leave you when you get older._

"Go, Jack," you whispered. "Leave, please. It's Christmas Eve, North probably needs you. If not, Jamie might."

He turned back to the window, soundless. You kept your gaze away from his, not wanting to see his forlorn look. Before you heard the whoosh of his winds flying him away, you felt a quick, cool touch against your hair. Whipping your head up, he was gone. The tears you were holding in fell onto your mattress, your back, shaking. Getting up, you closed the window, locking it.

For the rest of the day, you went through the motions of your chores, numb. The tree in the main reception area gained a few last-minute ornaments. The carpets in the corridors were vacuumed for dirt. Dust bunnies were swept away on wooden floors. Dishes caused your hands to become like prunes.

The only notable moment that happened during the day was that a four-year-old girl and a fourteen-year-old boy came to visit you. The girl was blonde, the boy with brown hair. Jamie and Sophie Bennett. They ended up dragging you outside to a snowball involving Jamie's friends. Their antics made you smile slightly when you recalled upon the memory during dinner. That night, alone to yourself, yet with four other girls in the room, you silently cried yourself to sleep. Your head was turned to the moon, and, blissfully, you had no dreams that night, just an era of soothing darkness.

**truly-madly-deeply-forever, of course. (I love the song **_**Truly Madly Deeply**_**,**** by the way) ****As I'm typing this, I'm periodically looking down at **_**Invisible is Just a Word**_**. Is it based somewhat off of the**_** Santa Clause**_** movie? In my free time when I can't get to a computer, I'm actually writing a novel. It starts off similarly with just a single word for the first sentence. "**_**Death."**_

**So, did anyone remember that chapter 3 was just a dream? At one point while typing that, I actually forgot it was, just going into what I call "battle mode." **_**C'est la vie**_**. Oh, before I forget, I have a poll going on what you think [your] love life should be, JackX[you], BunnymundX[you], or a love triangle JackX[you]XBunnymund. If you can't find it, just review your opinion and I'll average it in once [you] meet all the Guardians. **

**Starting next Tuesday, I'm going to be updating about once or twice a week, on Mondays/Tuesdays. Why? My schedule is going to become more hectic, and everyone else updates on Fridays/Saturdays/Sundays. There's a better explanation on my Facebook page. If I don't update in a while, go there for a better explanation. The URL is the same you'd type in to get on Facebook with /ZBridgettCJames on the end. -Z**


	5. One Wintry Spirit's Chrismas Eve Day

**(Jack's POV)**

When the sun rose on Christmas Eve, I flew to her house - err, her window. It was open, and she was the only one there. I sat on the ledge of the window, watching. Her hair covered her eyes, splayed out all over her pillow. I wanted to just reach out and brush it away from her face. Her skin glistened slightly, her breathing soft. She was so beautiful. She's my Snowflake. I chuckled softly when I saw her blanket tangled around her legs. It must have slipped off while she dreamed. I wondered what Sandy gave her. My Snowflake moaned softly in her sleep, her breath catching.

Turning to the world outside, I watched new snow fall softly. _I hope she likes whatever dream she's dreaming_, I thought, sending down new snow. _She should be happy._

"Jack!" a loud whisper startled me, causing me to fall into her room. Once my body connected with the floor, I jumped up. Sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my head. Looking at her, I muttered, "Hey, Snowflake."

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded. Her eyes were red, puffy, and, she was crying. _Why was my Snowflake crying?_ In a reply, I blushed, "I just wanted to see your face when you woke up. Why are you crying?"

She moved one of her hands across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Looking away, she continued to whisper, "Never you mind."

"No," I said back, picking up her hand, "Tell me." Her head fell down as she shook it.

"Well," I renewed the conversation, "when was the last time you got a dream?"

After a few seconds, she sighed, telling me, "I don't know."

I opened my eyes wider in shock. _I thought I saw Sandy by her window last night. He told me that he'd give her a dream she wouldn't soon forget._ "Didn't- didn't Sandy give you a dream last night? I asked him to give you one."

"That was you?" She practically shouted at me, angry. "You gave me that! That was no dream! That was a nightmare with Pitch and everything!"

"What?" I blurted. "Pitch? What did he do to you? Tell me what happened!"

"You died," she went back to whispering. "You all died." She fell silent for a second before asking me, "Why did you have to _ask_ to send me a dream?"

Her question caught me off guard, causing me to stutter, "I- I- um-"

"That's what I thought," she said coldly. "You, Sandy, and the others are the Guardians of _Childhood. Childhood!_ If you haven't noticed, I'm not a child anymore. I'm seventeen. Go, Jack. Leave, please. It's Christmas Eve, North probably needs you. If not, Jamie might."

At her words, I wanted to break apart. Here was a girl, a _seventeen-year-old girl_, who could actually _see_ me, _my Snowflake_, telling me to leave. I'm not going to give up on her that easily. Her words still hurt though. I turned to the window, watching her out of the corner of my eye. She turned her head away, ashamed, I guess. I placed a kiss on her head before zipping out the window to the Guardian of Wonder.

Before I left Burgess, I flew over to the Bennett's. They were outside in a nearby clearing, having a snowball fight with Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Monty, and Pippa. Landing outside their game, I called out, "Hey guys!"

They turned to my voice, pelting the snow in their hands at me before tackling me.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted, "Wanna have a snowball fight?"

"Please?" Pippa pleaded, pouting with her puppy dog face.

"Sorry, I have to go to the North Pole," I told them, receiving a chorus of groans. "But, I do know someone who needs a little bit of fun in her life. She lives at Lady Jay's and is feeling a little down today." I then proceeded to tell them about my very grumpy Snowflake. They told me that in the afternoon they'd try to cheer her up and wished me luck as I went to North.

The entire trip by wind took less than an hour, but longer than I would've liked. _Why is my Snowflake dreaming of _Pitch?! Once I reached North's Workshop, I pounded on the door to find Phil standing in the entryway, blocking me.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I shouted, aggravated. "Phil, let me enter."

The yeti shook his head, retorting, "Rwwarrrrr."

"Phil, I know it's Christmas Eve, but I _need _to speak to North, now!"

The yeti harrumphed, standing aside slightly.

"Thanks, Phil!" I called back as I zoomed through the workshop. Finding North's personal workspace, I slammed the door open, breaking a flying train.

"How many times have I-" North cut himself off when he saw me. "Jack, what can I do for you?"

Standing in the doorway, I told the Guardian everything. I told him about my Snowflake, about meeting her, getting Sandy to give her a dream, the aforementioned dream turning into a nightmare with _Pitch_, and that Phil still had his doubts about allowing me into the Workshop.

"This girl," North began, "How old is she?"

"She's seventeen," I answered. He gave me a pained look.

"How long has she been seventeen?"

"Why is this relevant? _She was dreaming of Pitch_. Shouldn't we be focusing on that?"

"Yes, and we will, after you answer the question."

I frowned. "I didn't have a chance to ask."

North cursed, standing up and moving out of the room. I followed on his heels, finding myself in the Globe room. His eyes flickered over the lights, counting them in quick procession. I counted them too, finding none missing, rather, several new ones. They were, however, dimmer. I brushed my fingers over some, black grit coming off onto the tips. I looked up at North. He looked down at me. Our eyes meeting, I nodded, he twisting a dial and pulling down a long lever.

After just two years, North summoned the Guardians.

**I gave you this chapter because I didn't post yesterday, so, 2 chapters for today. That poll I mentioned in the previous chapter, even though it just opened, will close **_**soon**_**, given the pace this story is going.**

**PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt , got it.**

**How do you all like Jack's perspective? If I do any chapter in any other person's viewpoint, I'll mention it like I did above, otherwise, it's second person. When I saw how many views there has been on this story, I squealed, not lying. Anyhow, review please, you supermegafoxyawesomehot supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious people. -Z**


	6. One Wintry Christmas

The next morning, you woke to screaming downstairs. Grabbing the blanket you slept under, you hastily scrambled down two flights of stairs to the main room, the one with the Christmas tree. At the top of the stairwell, you looked down to find eleven girls ripping through presents addressed to them. Lady Jay stood off to the side, a look of bewilderment on her face. Ms. Macklin, the cook, couldn't believe her eyes either.

You wrapped your blanket around yourself tighter, descending down the staircase. You were largely ignored, the other girls preoccupied with their unexpected presents. It only took three minutes for you to maneuver around the bows and wrappings that were strewn everywhere. The other girls had finished fishing about their gifts, loudly gossiping to each other. The only person that paid attention to you in that room was Lady Jay. She was curious as to what her most recent guest received from the mysterious, Secret Santa.

At the base of the tree were eight gifts for you. One was green, another yellow, a large one pure white, a circular one silver, a rectangular one red, one pink, a purple one, and the smallest, black. You picked the purple one out first, knowing from girls who spent years here that this particular present was from Lady Jay. Inside the box were winter pajamas, a robe for winter, and a thick blanket. You searched around the room for her, nodding your head at her in a silent thank you.

Next, you opened the red gift. The wrapping shimmered as you removed it. Inside, on a plate with the touch of China, were assorted Christmas cookies. Sugar, chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, peanut butter. Sprinkled, frosted, iced, plain. Beneath it, a giant red Santa's hat lain. You pulled it out of the box and placed it on your lap, running your fingers over the fluffy surface.

The white one, covered in snowflakes, caught your eye next. Untwisting the blue ribbon, you found pale blue tissue paper blocking your view of a pair of blindingly white ice skates in your size. Attached to one of the laces was a card with a Thomas Kinkade portrait of a wintry town. Inside it was, "_Snowflake, I'm sorry for hurting you. Will you ever forgive me? Yours truly, Jack._"

You smiled at his delicate scrawl, blushing slightly. Setting the skates to your left, you picked up the pink package. Flowers decorated the outside of it. Removing the lid, you uncovered the book _E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core_. Beside it were three painted, chocolate eggs and a chocolate bunny.

Calling out to you, the yellow, triangular box begged to be opened. From underneath the lace, you discovered a brilliantly bright pouch filled with golden sand, Dreamsand. A small note was attached to the corded drawstrings. In a golden script, the Guardian of Dreams told you, "_Just a pinch on nights that sleep eludes you._" Lying up against a side was a hardback copy of _The Sandman and the War of Dreams_. Your smile grew wider as you placed it atop your book from the Easter Bunny, at least, you thought it was from him. Who else other than the Guardians could come into a locked building without leaving any credible trace?

The green gift found its way into your hands. _Tooth_, you thought. Strangely, there were holes poked into the sides of the container. Hesitantly, you removed the lid, only to find one of the mini fairies pop out. She fluttered around your head, stopping to peer into your open mouth. After a few taps on your teeth, she gave you a thumbs up and settled on your shoulder. The other two remaining items were a feathered hair piece and the book, _Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies_.

Turning to the last two gifts, you picked up the larger silver one. It was in the shape of the moon. Peeling the silver off it carefully, you discovered two silver bracelets and a satchel. Putting the jewelry on, you watched as they turned to fingerless gloves. Sliding your messy hair behind your ear, you reached for the last present.

It was entirely black, beckoning the darkness, refracting no light that grazed down. It was hastily covered, and not in wrapping paper. It was covered in cloth. Unwinding the scarf, you found a necklace of black glass, obsidian. It shimmered as you placed it around your neck. In the hollow of you neck, a pendant with your name engraved on it hung, seeming to pulsate with comfort to the beat of your heart. The mini fairy was busy eying the cookies and did not notice the stunning amulet.

Taking your other items from the Guardians, you started to put them away in the bag, the Dreamsand pouch tied on the outside and the feathered clip to the side with and extra pocket on the face. The books found their way into the larger pocket along with the card from Jack and the bunny. In the smaller pocket on the face, you hid your perishables from the other girls, many of whom you observed were Chocoholics.

Standing up, you placed the hat on your head and walked to your room, Baby Tooth following you. The bag went from one shoulder to the opposite hip, the skates slung over your shoulder, and the items from Lady Jay in your arms. You placed your newfound items on your bed, heading back to the room the Christmas tree was in. Calling the area a mess was an understatement.

Strewn all about the floor was wrapping paper of various colors, hues, and shades. Snuggled in with them were the tissue paper, packing peanuts, and bows which protected the once-inside contents. Sighing, seeing as nobody else cared that their temporary home was an Aegean Stable, you picked up the trash by hand, leaving the bows to their own pile. Three plastic trash bags later, the mini fairy the only being that helped you, the floor was visible. There was a stack of cardboard a mile high, a plethora of ribbons, and pine needles across the floor.

Only slightly hungry, you grabbed a yogurt from the kitchen's fridge, consuming it before a wave of dizziness forced you away to your room. You felt at your neck for your necklace, reassuring yourself it was real, before collapsing in a haze on a cleared space of your bed.

**Dancingfrost****, thanks.**

**Tbird12355****, well, this is a [you]XJack (maybe Bunnymund too) story, so you're right on that aspect. But, your other guesses have a huge possibility of being incorrect. For example, everyone thought that **_**Nevermore: the Final Maximum Ride Adventure**_** would end with Max saving the world and Ari staying dead. No one thought that James Patterson would make Max and the rest of the Flock die. **The only other thing you can be assured of is that you don't know what is going to happen to [you].

**[Guest]****, that's the idea. :)**

**I have decided upon a date to do weekly updates; Monday. I chose Monday because in ancient times, the first day of the week was called Moonday. Another reason is that most Mondays are terrible, so this should perk you up. (Sorry for being a day late. By the way, tomorrow is my brother's 13th birthday!) ^_^ Review please! -Z**


	7. One Wintry Dreamdark

The room, when your eyes came to light again, was dark. Shadows adorned the walls, the high, numerous walls. You did not know where you were, but you knew it was not Lady Jay's orphanage. Light came from only one source, a source hidden around a blackened corner. Bored and curious, you threw caution to the wind and went to the light source. Around the edge, yet still in the gloom, you stood stalk still at the scene in front of you.

You were at the top of a hidden amphitheatre, made of stone, underground. On each level of ledges below you were a myriad of Nightmares. They stared at the man preaching to the moon, the light source that filled the vast opening in the wall. The man, his back to you, was the Nightmare King, again.

"Old friend," he spat to the first Guardian, "Fear never leaves." _Oh_ _dear_, you thought, _He's monologuing_. "Fear is _always_ around. Your Guardians should know that. They should have known that I would never stay down, especially in this electronic age. They should have known that I would never stop searching." He was practically shouting at the Man in the Moon.

His voice turned lower. "Do they even know why I attacked that Easter? Did you tell them? I doubt it. You didn't tell Jack anything, even after he became a Guardian. He wouldn't have been so forward..." He broke off, lost in thought.

The Nightmares pranced in their spots nervously. Their master was slightly hunched over, his hand a fist at his chest. He shook his head slowly. A laugh rose up through him. "None of them know!" _He's mad_, you thought. "None of them will ever know! And it's your fault!"

The air seemed to spark with electricity. The Nightmares brayed softly, continually prancing in place. A few shook their manes, scattering Nightmare sand throughout the amphitheatre. Pitch's voice fell again, an echo of a lost feeling coming to dawn. Looking to the center of the glowing sphere, he asked, "Why?"

"_Why"? Why what?_ you thought. He paced across the front of the stage, hands behind his back. He looked up periodically, continuing, "Why must she always be lost to me? Why must _they_ always be lost to me? Why must you always spirit her away to someplace else? Haven't I suffered enough? Do you like watching me fail? Those Guardians have no clue."

The moon glowed brighter, alighting hard on Pitch's features, turning his form into something even more sinister, more deadly. "I will get her back! You can't keep her from me! She's mine! I saw her! You must have made her younger. If only those Guardians let the last light die, she would finally be here with me. They would _both_ be here with me. If only..." His voice broke away to a wail, the Ruler of Fear sobbing. His hands clutched something close to his chest; an amulet chain hung down between his hands.

You gasped at the sight of the _Boogeyman_ crying. That sound, though you were quieter than a mouse, caught the Nightmares' attentions, alerting Pitch in the process. Finding the Fearlings closest to you stare through the darkness at you, you turned around and ran, sneakers slapping the ground, the noise reverberating off of the hollow chamber.

"Get her!" Pitch cried. "She mustn't escape, mustn't let them know!" Nightmare sand granules which coated the ground pulled back to their master, slowly dragging you along with them. Moving your feet faster, you gained headway, the sand unable to hold you. Just then, you whipped your head around, finding a Nightmare prancing along the wall. A whip of Nightmare sand curled around you from your ankle to your calf, pulling you to the ground when you took your next step.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, you were dragged back to him. Gouging at the gravel, you scraped the ground as you tried unraveling the black sand from around your leg with your opposite foot. When the lead the rope held became taught, you were jerked back, closer to gloom and doom. Another whip curled around your arm, forcing you to release the floor. It was coiled tightly, your fingertips feeling heat upon them. Where the sand rubbed into your body, it burned. You clawed at the Nightmare sand, groaning in agony when you found the eyes of your enemy, "No!"

Sand disappearing, you jumped to your feet, limping backwards for only a few steps. Pitch grabbed your wrist, freezing you involuntarily in place. His touch was tender, hesitant. With a papery hand on the back of yours, he asked, "Why do you run from me? I've missed you."

His voice was soft, without the edge it had during his rant. "Finally, we can be a family again."

You turned your head to meet his face. Written plainly across yours was the emotion of fear. All about his was surprise - at your fear. His grip on your wrist slackened. Quickly, his face contorted in anger. He raised a hand and you flinched, your hands raised to protect your face. You still wore the silver gloves. Instead of them just covering your hands, they went up to your elbows, growing past, healing the wounds inflicted by Pitch.

"The Man in the Moon," he muttered. "That explains... You don't know either. No matter, you will." He reached for your arm again, a white light blooming around you, protecting you in an egg-like shell. The Nightmares screamed their screams, sound drowning out. The intensity of the light grew larger, blinding you unless you closed your eyes.

**Tbird12355****, awe, thank you. *blushes***

**Lolita Girl55****, SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shh! (I have nothing to say to other than that I have now changed the plot for the better and your argument may have just become invalid. MUAH HAHAHAHA!)**

**Miss Effie T****, thanks. :)**

**ShunKazamis-Girl****, really, then who sent what, exactly? If I'm thinking whom you're thinking of, you aren't completely right, only halfway, maybe, most likely less. You'll see what happens when [you] don't wear it. Did you and ****Lolita Girl55**** hack into my computer or something?**

***The poll will close soon.***

**(FYI, I started typing this before I got the reviews in the last chapter.) When I was writing chapters 5 and 6, Pitch would visit me in my daydreams and freak me out. I hope you're happy now, Nightmare King. I bet you all hate me now. If you don't hate me, could you please review/PM me? Please? -Z**

_**Beta's Note: Updated for grammar. -Ashley**_


	8. One Wintry Snowdance

Blinking, you found yourself in another dark room. No, dark was not the right word, it was dim. There was no overlaying feeling of fear or rank of gloom. There was no sign of Pitch. Sighing in relief, you sat up, finding a small, fluttering, squeaky being in your face; Baby Tooth. You were shaking, freezing, still in your pajamas. In the shade, you could not see her properly. Groping for the light, you flicked it to power, the mini fairy jittery.

"How long was I out?" you asked her. She held a hand in front of your face.

"Five hours!" you exclaimed, your eyes widening. She gestured wildly with her hands, saying that was incorrect.

"Five minutes?" She nodded, her purple and blue eyes touched with a tinge of sorrow. You shivered again, getting up from the bed. Reaching under the frame, you grabbed a duffel, taking out a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck. You needed to get out of the room; it felt like you were suffocating in it. Baby Tooth explored your room as you changed into your winter gear, stuffing your cold feet into socks as you finished. Your necklace remained on the outside of your sweater, hidden by the scarf that it was wrapped in.

Grabbing your bag and skates, you held the door open for Baby Tooth, stuffing your feet into boots all the while. Trudging back down to the ground floor, you placed your skates by the door. Taking the tied handles of the plastic trash bags, you used your elbow to push the doorknob down and your shoulder to open it. A brisk wind threw your hair into your face.

Spitting your locks out of your mouth, you went to the blue garbage pails hidden in the shadow of the side of the building. As you stepped into the sunlight, you saw a kindly woman enter the yard. Her gray hair was curled into a loose bun atop her head. Half-moon glasses rested on her nose. She was stout, in a red dress with Christmassy accents. She smiled when she saw you. Leaning the bags against the porch's railing, you rushed ahead on her and grabbed the door's handle, holding it open for her.

"Thank you," she said as she passed you. Once she was inside, you closed the door, resuming your task. When the bags were put in their proper containers, you scurried back inside. The grandmotherly woman was in Lady Jay's office, conversing with her, as you saw through the open door. Shrugging, you scooped up your skates and left the premises, whistling for Baby Tooth to come with.

The snow in the streets crunched underneath your feet, indicating that the snow plow driver had either a day off or was running late. Kicking up the powdery water with each step, you bounded for the frozen lake.

You got there faster than you expected, shaving off seven minutes given that there were no cars you had to skirt around. At the tree that you sat under, you dropped off your bag. It thunked against the wood, the sound echoing throughout the clearing. Above your head, leaves rustled, some snow falling around you. You took a step back, watching a white-haired head poke out. Jack faced you, upside down, grinning.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven, Snowflake?" he asked, pouting slightly. You laughed at how ridiculous he looked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Get down from there," you said playfully after your laughter ceased. Smirking, he disappeared back into the foliage. He took a second before performing an aerial somersault, landing on his feet. "Show-off."

He chuckled, then stopped, eying at your outfit. Under his gaze, you blushed, fidgeting while your hands toyed with the hem of your sweater. The few seconds he took to check you out felt like hours to you. Finally, he complemented, "Beautiful."

His words came out as a whisper, so low, you thought you misheard him. Glancing up at his face, you stuttered, "S-sorry?"

Jack's eyes widened for a moment before he blurted, "I think you look nice."

A smile found its way to your lips. You averted your gaze, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear. "Thanks."

He must have notice your skates then, because he offered, "Would the lovely lady care to join me for a turn across the pond?"

"Sure," you answered. Shuffling to the edge of the pond, you kicked off your boots, flinching slightly at the temperature difference. Hastily, you stuck your feet into the new shoes, lacing them normally; then, crossing the laces as if you were going to tie them off, you brought them around the back of your ankles to the front again, double knotting them.

Putting your weight on one arm, you tried to stand up, falling down. Jack was there the next second, grasping your hand and hauling you to your feet. You wobbled a bit, falling forward into Jack's arms. Clutching his arms you tried to stand straight. Glancing up him, you muttered, "Sorry."

"It's alright," he replied. "Maybe if you were on the ice, and not mainly on snow, it'd be better." You nodded, gritting your teeth as you tried to keep from slipping. Jack floated backwards, keeping a firm grip on your arms. Now near the middle of the pond, the ground leveled out, becoming smooth. Jack started to loosen his grip, but you clutched his arms, causing him to stop.

"Take your time," said he. He began to move backwards slowly, taking you with him in a circle. You focused on your feet. When he began to let you go again, you let him. Eventually, after two hours or so, it got to the point where you had him floating next to you, your speed increasing as you glided over the pond. Smiling, you stole a glance at him, a proud look on his face.

In a moment of euphoria, you turned back around and closed your eyes, feeling as if it was instinct. Speeding up, you leaned into the wind, your hair whipping away from your face. A foot of yours made a movement and you spun thrice, tall and quick. Your leg kicked out slowing down your gliding, your arms stretched out for balance. With your eyes closed, you imagined a partner copying your movements.

Opening your eyes, you found Jack with you. He was surprised, but he took your outstretched hand, leading you in a fast paced dance over the ice. The two of you twirled with a speed few Olympic medalists ever reached, performing moves hard to tackle by professionals. It felt like minutes due to the speed you traveled, but it was at least an hour you two mesmerized Baby Tooth. Slowing in the center of the lake to a standstill, hands pressed against each others', the two of you looked up, panting, to a fading sun, and, a little fairy with a plant in her hands. Mistletoe.

You blushed when you found Jack's eyes, looking away. Instead of moving away from you, he cupped his hand behind your neck, wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close. He looked into you eyes, at your lips, bit his, and glanced back at your eyes. You were frozen as he bent down, his lips meeting yours with a sweet embrace. You were startled for just a second, before you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck, your bodies seeming to mold to the others'. Snow sprinkled down and you forgot how to breathe.

**ShunKazamis-Girl****, I try each night to have Sandy send me a dream. Most of the time, especially Mondays, it does not work. When you sent me that idea, I was almost already finished with the chapter. Basically, I'm about a half-step ahead of you. The secret of the necklace and what happens when [you] don't wear it shall be revealed soon, including Pitch's role, maybe. I only thought that you and ****Lolita Girl55**** hacked into my computer because you have amazing guesses on what will become of [you].**

**Jack. Frost. Rocks****, of course. _(Sorry for changing your name a bit, Fanfiction was getting rid of the Jack Frost part. -Ashley)_**

**Majestic Emo Brick****, thank you.**

**Guest****, (ch. 2) the narrator's name is your name. Snowflake is just a nickname that Jack gave you. (I don't really like putting inserts in such as [y/n] or [h/l] because you would have to remember what the abbreviations meant and I find it very annoying.)  
****(ch. 6) I can't say, you'll find out.**

**The Book Worm****, thank you! [Eventually, if I ever finish what I'm writing and get it published, look for my pen name from here (it's part of my real name, but I didn't give you my first or last, just my middle) as the author's name on a book. I'll let everyone know if that happens first though.] The poll is still going on.**

**MarcelineAvril****, what direction would that be?**

**TheStoryTeller231****, of course.**

**Lolita Girl55****, XD thank you. Oh, and I fixed the grammar errors you pointed out.**

**EveleenBlackthorn****, thank you. **

**You all are so freezing amazing! I feel demanding when I ask this, but can you all please review some more? Most of you have no idea what it feels like when your email explodes from people reading your story. (Eleven reviews and a PM! In only one chapter!) I just want to hug you all in pure happiness! -Z**

_**Beta's Note: If ever there is a chapter update that does not entail a new chapter, that would be me, fixing the grammar errors. I didn't get to look over this yesterday before Z posted it. I'll also be looking over chapter 7; I noticed the small errors you mentioned, Lolita Girl55. -Ashley**_


	9. One Wintry After

Jack broke away only about and inch or so, breathing heavily with you. Your foreheads were touching, noses, almost. Time seemed to die away as Jack kept you close. In the light of the night sky, Jack's hair seemed to give off a silver tinge with its dazzling whiteness. You were dizzy, breathless. Looking into his eyes, you giggled slightly, sensing him smile at your quirkiness. All that remained in the world was the Guardian of Fun with his hand entangled in your hair, he keeping you from falling on your weak knees.

A chirping of a certain fairy, however, broke the moment. Jack stepped back, realizing that Baby Tooth was there, but still keeping his hold on you. The moon beamed down, illuminating the edges of your self. Baby Tooth was gesturing at something around your neck. Looking down, you saw that your scarf had come undone, baring the necklace. Even in the light of a full winter's moon, it still seemed to take in all the light surrounding it. Jack removed his hand from your hair, tucked a free strand behind your ear, and let his now free hand trail down to your pendant.

"May I?" he asked, you allowing him to take it off. When he undid the clasp that kept it around your neck, you immediately fell to the ice, the cold seeping into your body, your heart being affected the most. You gasped, curling into a tight ball, shaking. All the warmth in the world seemed to drain away.

Jack dropped to his knees by your head, Baby Tooth fluttering worriedly from the necklace to your head. Jack touched the side of your head, causing you to cry out from the burning freeze. Instead of pulling his hand away, he slid his arm under your head. You shook violently as he fixated the clasp once more around your neck. When the pendent was once more secure around your neck, your convulsions became less violent, yet you still shivered.

The cold in the night lessened as Jack brought you into his arms, away from the ice. You tucked your head into the crook of his elbow when he stood up. His thumb rubbed your hand in smooth circles, your shakings stopping as you focused on how he was holding you. Looking up, you found terribly sad eyes focused on yours, he whispering, "I'm so sorry."

His face was made of guilt as he carried you back to the snow bank. "Jack," you began when he set you down near your stuff, "Stop it. Neither of us knew what was going to happen." You yawned. That sound startled Jack. Glancing down to your watch, you saw it was only 6:15. Jack must have seen it too, uncertain as to why your face seemed a tad bit different. Baby Tooth, however, discovered the difference. She placed a tiny hand to the darkened area under your eye.

"You didn't sleep well last night, did you?" he questioned. You shook your head, finding that he was waiting for an explanation you were not willing to give. After a minute-long staring contest, you unsucceeding, you relented, "Pitch."

With your shoes tied back on your feet and your bag on your shoulder, you started back to Lady Jay's, Jack blocking your way. "With Pitch messing with you," he started, "I'm not going to let you wander alone."

You raised an eyebrow as he whisked you off the ground, you squealing in surprise. You clung to his neck as the wind pushed you both forth at a breakneck pace. The stars in the sky glimmered as Jack flew you over the town of Burgess. He set you down at the doorstep, running a hand through your hair. He pressed his forehead to yours as he said, "I don't like that Pitch is hunting for you."

"I know."

"He shouldn't be strong enough to do that, send you nightmares."

"Jack, I know."

He kissed you on the lips once more. To your closed eyes, he whispered, "Stay safe."

A rush of zephyr breezed by while you replied, "I will."

Turning back to the door, you opened it to a thunk and Lady Jay sprawled on the floor. Your eyes widened in shock as you scurried to her aid. "Lady Jay, are you alright? Do you need any ice? How-"

She cut you off as she sat up. "What I need right now is you in the dining hall. Where on Earth were you?!"

"At the lake," you answered, a grin creeping on your face at the recollection. Was it really only a few minutes ago, instead of hours? "Ice skating."

Lady Jay frowned as you helped her to her feet. She let you drop your things off at your room before you washed your hands and joined the other residents in the dining hall. To your surprise, as you entered, the woman from earlier had a seat at one of the heads of the rectangular mahogany table. She gave you a smile as you sat down to the feast prepared by Ms. Macklin and some volunteers from around the city.

Two turkeys, five bowls of mashed potatoes, six pots of gravy, three containers of sweet potatoes, four trays of rolls, and several assorted garden greens adorned the table. Each girl had a cup of hot chocolate and a glass of water. Prior to any of you having the availability of eating, Lady Jay stood.

"First off, I would like to thank Ms. Macklin for the food on the table. Secondly, after our meal is finished, Mrs. Klaus will have an announcement to make to you. Thirdly, this food isn't going to eat itself. Enjoy." She sat back down and plates were passed all around.

**I prefer food****, okay. Thank you.**

**BELIEVER****, of course. Does this satisfy? Oh, and yes he most certainly is.**

**So, I'm updating today because tomorrow is Easter (Happy Easter everyone), there is to be no post on Sunday ( /* ~raised wand), and on Holy Monday (Happy April Fools Day, too), I have family coming down. If time permits, you may get a Jack chapter. How do you all like if there were more Jack chapters? Could you please review your thoughts to sate my curiosity? -Z**

_**Beta's Note: Did anyone else see the references to several fandoms? /* -Ashley**_


	10. One Wintry Klaus

The dinner seemed to pass by in a blur. Maybe that was because you were sleep deprived. Maybe it was because you kept replaying the day's events in your mind. Either way, you absentmindedly ate your fill with the other girls ignoring you. In retrospect, they were glaring at you earlier for staving off the dinner. Your reverie was broken when Mrs. Klaus tapped her glass with the side of her fork, a bell-like ringing reverberating throughout the room. Every head turned to the standing woman.

"The announcement," a girl who just turned fourteen said to her friend.

In return, she replied with a finger to her lips, "Shush!"

"Hello everyone," Mrs. Klaus greeted with an accent. "I am here on behalf of my husband. As you can tell, it is obvious that I am no longer in my prime, and my husband is certainly no better in age." She elicitated a few chuckles from the adults. "We were unable to have any children, and I am thankful that he didn't leave me, but we would like someone to inherit our legacy - in Europe, we're quite popular. Here, we live about ten minutes away."

The girls whom had been there the longest gasped. She was looking to adopt! The younger girls were more excited than the elders, the latter trying to quiet the former. You were contemplating on who she would choose. Probably someone fifteen or younger. Leea, one of the few names you learned, was twelve, almost, but not quite a teenager. She would turn in about a week.

"I will decide whom later on tonight." As she said that, she seemed to be staring at you. "Come now, we have dessert and a movie to attend." Brownies, cookies, and a singular chocolate cake joined an emptying table. Mainly full, you had three or so brownies before you left to clean your greasy fingers. You had stepped out to the hall in a silent manner, finding the mini tooth fairy hovering around the doorway. Before it closed, she zipped into the room.

Two minutes later with clean hands, you were in a human-less, except for Ms. Macklin, dining hall. Bare trays covered the cloth-covered table. The volunteers remained no longer, leaving before the dinner began, before Lady Jay's speech. Annoyed that the girls were more preoccupied with getting adopted instead of cleaning their house, especially the eldest girls since they could leave when they turned eighteen, you helped the cook with the dishes.

"Thank you, little one," she said while you burdened yourself with taking the twenty plates that were eaten off of to the kitchen to be cleaned. "Why are you not with the other girls? They are watching _Rise of the Guardians_, Mrs. Klaus' treat."

"I've already seen the movie," you replied, "And you need the help." Backing up into double doors that swing either way to the kitchen, your eyes widened as you saw the counter by the sink stacked with cooking utensils and other supplies. You nearly dropped the heavy plates. Following Ms. Macklin's example, you set the plates on the near-overflowing counter. When she left to go collect the rest of the eatery, you rolled up your sleeves, put a plug in one of the two sinks, filled it with water, and grabbed a stool, using it to reach up to the top of one of the taller stacks. You took a part of the stack and hid it in the water, taking the silverware and washing them first as the partial stack soaked.

Lady Jay walked into the room in search for you then, finding you up to your elbows in suds. Standing to your right, away from the dirty dishes, she asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping Ms. Macklin." Obviously. A harrumph sounded behind you as your guardian for the moment left the room. In the background, around the sound of the cook cleaning her station, you heard squeals, deducing that Jack came up. When Ms. Macklin finished her cleaning, she helped you finish the dishes. Together, it took the two of you to forty-five minutes to complete your task. Once all that was left was drying, the woman bade you to leave her presence.

With wrinkled yet dry hands, you rolled down your sleeves and joined the girls in the little media room, sitting on the floor by the overflowing couch. Baby Tooth fluttered down to your shoulder, resting her head against your neck as you rested yours against the upholstered couch arm. Sandy just came back in the movie, the younger girls getting excited slightly. The older ones had a look of pure boredom displayed on their brows. A hand touched your head when North threw a snowball that knocked Bunnymund over. Tilting your head back, you saw Mrs. Klaus' eyes looking down from the couch to yours. She winked and you averted your gaze.

At the end, when the memorandum of Mary Katherine Joyce showed and the song "Still Dream" played, the lights in the room clicked aglow. Turning to you, Mrs. Klaus asked, "What is your name?"

You told her, watching her smile. She clapped you on your shoulder. "How would you like to join me around the world?"

Startled, you asked in return, "Why me?"

"Yeah, why _her_?" a fifteen-year-old questioned, annoyed.

"Why? Because she cared for her temporary home and was kind to a person she didn't know without even knowing what good karma would come her way. She didn't join us immediately for her own personal goal, but instead went to help your chef clean up a mess too big for one person alone. That is the reason why," she retorted, shutting the younger teen up. She faced you again, waiting for your answer.

You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly, not knowing how to respond correctly. "Thank you for noticing, but shouldn't someone who's been here longer have more of a chance to see the world?"

"I gave everyone an equal chance; you just rose above the others with your kindness."

Rubbing the pendant with your thumb, a flood of warmth went through your body, and somehow, you could tell that she was being genuine, but with something hidden. The warmth, however, bloomed and distracted you from the other motive Mrs. Klaus seemed to have. Meeting her face, you said, "Let me get my things."

A few girls gasped, surprised that you agreed to be a part of her family. Leaving the room before the girls could advance on you, you scurried up the stairs, grabbed your satchel, stuffed your excess items in your duffel, and flew back downstairs. Lady Jay showed you two the way out, wishing you farewell.

"We can walk there," she told you. "My husband and I are trying to be green." You nodded, enjoying the peace of the night. The stars illuminated the night sky, guiding you on your way, the moon leading the stars. Eventually, you came to a two-story, red house. Quizzically, you raised an eyebrow and turned to the woman, recognizing this place as the Bennett's home. Instead of having your unspoken question answered, you came face to face with a golden man; the Sandman. Your eyes widened as a ball of golden sand came in contact with your face, your field of vision zapped away to a newfound scene, Jack in the center.

**The Book Worm****, (ch. 8) thank you!**

**(ch. 9) hmm... *pets fake, fluffy white Persian cat on lap in reply* I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Majestic Emo Brick****, thank you and I'll try.**

**Kagome's Blossom****, each time I get a review, I have to quiet down my squealing. Thank you, and, CHOCOLATE! I love chocolate. I think I may be part pooka, except for the fact that I can actually **_**eat**_** chocolate.**

**SnowyFlame****, certainly.**

**Hey, it's Holy Moonday. My family had car troubles yesterday, so they couldn't come down. Since it's Monday, I'm updating for you, April shouldn't fool with us today (you may see the certain trickster in later chapters... I just blew my mind with an evil idea! Cue the lightning.).**

**Can you all keep Kevin Ware in your thoughts? If you do not know who he is, the Duke/Louisville Sweet Sixteen Basketball game that was played on Easter, 2013. If you get a video, do NOT under any circumstances click on it. It is VERY graphic.**

**Now, let's be serious. I have something planned, but I doubt I'll be able to do it unless I get feedback on everyone's opinions about having more Jack chapters; yea or nay? Oh, only nine people have voted in the poll. Only nine. Given the events of this chapter, the poll will close either next Monday, or the following one. If you can't find it, review your choice. If you can't review, PM me. -Z**

_**A note to the Whovians: If you read anything about Moffat making Nicolas Cage the new Doctor, Justin Bieber the new companion, any changes to the TARDIS, et cetera, that is April trying to fool us. It is not real. -Ashley**_


	11. One Wintry Cotillion

Jack stood in the center of a stone pavilion, dressed in a tuxedo ensemble. The area he was in had no roof, leaving it open to the stars and full moon. The pavilion was in the shape of a circle, stone columns popping up periodically to support a thin, shingled awning. You took a step forward, the shoes you were wearing causing you to make a sound that reverberated through the landscape empty but for flourishing trees. Jack turned, his eyes visibly alighting. A low whistle sounded from his lips as he looked you over.

Self-conscious, you looked down to find yourself in a baby blue ball gown with shimmering crystals across the bodice and around the waist. The skirt was made of several layers of lace. Covering your hands up to your elbows, the silver gloves adorned your arms, feeling like silk. Lifting the skirt up slightly, you saw your toes were painted a matching teal. Your height was elevated by crystalline wedges that somehow kept your full body weight off of the balls of your feet

Taking another few steps forward, you felt Jack take your hand and lead you up the stone steps. Hanging from one of the columns was a full-length mirror in a frame of gold. You stopped before it, gasping in surprise as you saw yourself. Jack stood slightly behind you, his arm snaking its way around your hip. Instead of you just barely reaching his chin, he easily kissed your temple that was at the same height as his lips.

Over your eyes was an array of eye shadow that made your eyes pop and sparkle. Rhinestones trailed from the corners of your eyes to make an added doe-eyed effect. Your cheeks had a slight blush that deepened when you caught Jack staring at you. Your hair was halfway up in a slight bump crowned with a lapis lazuli bejeweled tiara, causing the rest to cascade down your shoulders in curls. Covering your forehead were side swept bangs that found their way tucked behind your right ear, parting on the opposite side of your head.

You caught Jack's eye in he mirror, he whispering in your ear, "Beautiful."

He made your blush even deeper by giving your lips a soft kiss. Holding your hand, he asked, "Would the lady care to join me for a dance?"

Keeping your hand in his, you gathered up part of your skirt in your free hand and replied, "Yes."

Slow music came from nowhere and everywhere all at once as you two took center stage, glass partners appearing around you. Jack led the waltz, a soft blue spotlight glowing on you both. His right hand was on your waist, his left holding your right out. Your left was on his shoulder. The music slowed down more and you rested your head on Jack's chest, eyes closed. His hand on your hip reached up to stroke your back. You only parted when he twirled you around into his arms once more.

Three songs blended together before you found yourself between two of the columns, on a stone bench. You tried to think of as to why you were there, your memories fuzzy. "Jack," you started to ask, leaning into him as he slid an arm over your shoulders, pulling you close, "Where are we? This place is beautiful, but seems...surreal."

"I don't know," he replied, his hand running up and down your arm. "I don't care though, as long as I can share this moment with you." His forehead came to rest on yours, his lips kissing the tip of your nose. You tilted your head up slightly, finding his lips with yours. Jack put his other arm around you, pulling you into his lap and deepening the embrace.

Time slipped away once more before you pulled back, something beating hard in the center of your chest, harder than your heart. Your hands were balled with the fabric of his black jacket, one of his hands at the base of the back of your head, the other at the back of his waist. His bent arm held you upright. Looking into his eyes, you saw beyond the vivid blue to a clear white, purity. In those eyes, no sign of darkness lay. Though you felt that his love for you was real, there was also a high amount of protectiveness surging through his arms into your body. You gasped slightly, not from the cool of his hands, scooting back to the stone of the bench.

"Snowflake?" Jack stood, taking both your gloved hands in his. You joined him to your feet, opening your mouth to speak, but were interrupted by a glowing from the dance floor. The two of you turned, hand in hand to the glass dancers. They, too, were holding hands with their partners. All of them were lined up, the women and men in a row behind their respective genders. At your turn, the glass man bowed and the woman curtsied. You and Jack returned the gesture, watching a smile form on their faces as the air around them shimmered, their selves fracturing into a powdery dust, dissipating away in the wind.

Five more times you curtsied as Jack bowed, the dancers gone. One spotlight remained center stage. Jack led you under the light. Left hands clasped together, you curtsied to him as he bowed to you. With one twirl, you found yourself facing Jack, mistletoe growing once more. Lips met in Holy Palm's Kiss once more before the scene faded away, his arms still around you, yet, slipping away to black.

**sealaustinallyheart****, thank you.**

**Guest****, thank you.**

**The Book Worm****, the Bennett's house was just a place to look familiar to [you] and to confuse you for Sandy to do his work. Your last name is now Claus.**

**Guest****, glad you like Jack's perspective, you'll get a Jack chapter soon enough. Thank you.**

**WaitingForLifeToBegin****, (ch 6) join the club. All you had to do to know the ending was read the prologue. That was it, unless you wanted to go through Max's prissy-arse, non-BA life as a school girl.**

**(ch 10) Thank you, next time, I'll point out a spoiler alert.**

**SnowyFlame****, thanks.**

**Jack Frost Lover****, in order for you to be Pitch's daughter, you would have to be older than the Man in the Moon **_**and **_**you would have to be Mother Nature. You are**_** seventeen**_** in this story. I know this may seem off topic, but on average, there are six other people who look exactly like you on Earth. So, in reality, you are one in a billion. If you didn't notice, Pitch also said that [you] look younger than the before era that you don't know about. What you think now is up to your mind.**

**LuvStruckWriter****, thank you.**

**So, do I have any Whovians following this story?**

_**Well, there's me.**_

**Point taken, but we share the same account.**

_**If it weren't for me, you would still think that the oldest question in the galaxy, the first to be asked, the one never to be answered, was the Doctor's name.**_

**Ladies and Gentlemen (if I have any here): My overly-obsessed-about-British-stuff sister, Ashley.**

_**Owl City...**_

**Oh, right, does anyone know where we can buy the CD **_**All Things Bright and Beautiful**_**? We've searched Barnes and Noble and Wal-Mart with no success, and we can't buy the CD online. **

_**We'll get Adam's CD eventually.**_

**Anyway, that's it for this week. Oh, Kevin's at the Championship game right now! Go Cards! Chao! -Z & **_**Ashley**_


	12. One Wintry Room

When the cold of his arms left to the warmth of the air, you opened your heavy-lidded eyes to a colorful blur. Rubbing the last of the sleep away, you found yourself staring at a wooden-beamed ceiling. Spreading the hands at your sides out, you felt a silken fabric beneath you. On the wall at your right, tall, maroon curtains billowed down with a metallic green fringe.

With your left hand, your fingertips brushed against something cold. You turned your head, finding Jack sitting in a chair next to you, his eyes halfway opened. You smiled, and he smiled back.

"Morning sleepyhead," he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" you asked in the same tone.

"Dunno. Probably to keep this moment from the other Guardians," he replied, his hand moving through your hair. You scrunched your face, making him laugh.

You pushed his hand away, sitting up. "Go, I need to get dressed."

He shook his head, chuckling. "See you in a little bit."

"Bye." At the foot of the bed was your duffel bag. You reached your bare hand out to grab it, but something caught your eye. A mirror on the wall had light reflecting into it. When you moved, you saw yourself in it out of your peripheral vision. Standing, you sauntered over to the mirror, your eyes widening as you neared it.

You wore a white, jacket-like object that came together at a button right at your chest, your locket over it. A spaghetti-strap tank covered the rest of your torso. At your waist were shorts that came to the center of your thighs. Slipper socks covered your feet. Strangely, you were not cold.

Instead of your face having a shine to it from just waking up, it was free from grease. Rather, the makeup you wore in the dream was there, vibrant as if you had just put it on. You put a hand to the rhinestones, feeling the difference from your skin.

"How?" Your eyes drifted to your hair, still somehow in the same manner as from the dream, tiara and all. The only things missing were the dress and shoes... You spun, looking around the room. With the mirror behind you, it on the same wall as the door to the hallway, you saw the bed before you, light peeking through the edges of the window's curtains. You stood on the bed and threw them aside, sunlight gleaming against a snowy expanse and icy cliff walls.

The world seemed to crash around you. You were actually at the North Pole! With your hair the way it was, your dream was real. '_It doesn't make sense_,' your mind whispered. '_You are mortal, yet, at a place only the ageless people can venture. You danced with Jack, and he seemed to have feelings for you. You, however, will grow old. You will look like a Grandmother with him around. Why stay_?' You quelled the thought, feeling slightly disturbed.

Room aglow, you glanced at the walls to the right and left of the mirror. Each had a door. Where the walls were bare of decorations, shelves remained, some with older models of toys adorning them. With the left door, cloaked in the green of tinsel, it opened with ease to a walk-in closet. A light flicked to life. On one side were various cloaks and jackets on hangers, hats lying on a shelf above. To the other were winter outfits, mainly long-sleeved shirts, sweaters, and turtlenecks. A chest was tucked away as a separator from the different types of torso-covering wear. Jeans were in the chest's drawers. Poking out from the ground were boots the perfect size for your feet.

Finally, you found what you were searching for; the dress. At the back of the closet, it sparkled just as it did before, the shoes on display next to it, sparkling. A button alighted on the wall by your hand. Pressing it with your thumb, the dress on a mannequin revolved away into the wall, a red one replacing it. It was not a ball gown, rather, a slim one that gave off an air of movie glamour with its sweetheart neckline. Immeasurable flecks of shimmering sparkles gleamed in the light. The shoes on display were heeled sandals with straps that would have wound around your foot and up to your calf had you put them on.

A knock on your door, however, took you away from the closet, much to your annoyance. Opening the door in red to the right of the mirror, ignoring the person at the room's door slightly, you called out, "Who's there?"

"Me, Snowflake," Jack answered. "We were wondering if you were done yet."

"You should know to never rush a girl," you replied. It was a bathroom that you came to. With a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower, you spun on the cool tile at your feet back to your duffel bag. Once you reached it, a loud thud emitted in the hallway. "Jack?"

"My face," he explained. Then, quietly, he muttered, "Why do women take so long?"

"Because we just do." Taking an old pair of jeans, you plucked a black v-neck shirt from the closet and your old boots, bringing them together as your outfit. Tiptoeing, you swung the door open, Jack falling face first at your feet. You gasped at the fact that he actually managed to fall and not catch himself. He groaned and you crouched down by his head. "Jack?"

He got onto his hands and knees, not looking at you. "Well," he began, "That's embarrassing." He grabbed his staff, starting to stand. When he lifted his head, he collided with your chin, causing you to fall. Wincing, he reached out a hand to pull you to your feet. "Whoops."

Taking his hand, you said, "It's alright."

He tilted your head. "You sure, or do I need Tooth to check?"

'_Why would Tooth need to check my jaw_?' you thought. "I'm fine."

"Hmm." He drew small circles with his fingers on your chin. You looked at him, wondering if he would kiss you again. His hand moved up into your hair, teasing it with his cooling fingers. You took a step closer, your eyes never leaving his. "Are you certain you don't want me to kiss it to make it better?"

You closed your eyes and smiled as his lips cooled the bruising area under your chin. His nose touched yours when he started to move his lips to your mouth. Before you could savor the spearmint flavor of his lips, you were stopped.

"Oi!" he called, his boomerang knocking your lover away. "Is _this_ why you've been taking so long, Frosty?"

Bunnnymund had arrived.

**SnowyFlame****, thank you. *blushes***

**Spideylover99****, WOOOOOH! WHOVIANS UNITE! Which Doctor did you start with? I started with Eleven.**

**MidnightWolf191****, yes, yes it was, and thank you.**

**JackFrostlovr21****, thank you. *still blushing***

**The Book Worm****, (you should really get an account ^_^) if the dress was real, I would wear it to prom and my cousin's wedding.**

**LuvStruckWriter****, thank you, and DO IT. Every Saturday, the spring portion of season seven Doctor Eleven is on at eight o'clock p.m. on BBC America. I highly recommend it. Listen to your friends, hate Moffat, don't blink EVER, and run, always run.**

**And with this chapter, the poll shall close, unless anyone who hasn't voted yet wishes to keep the poll open/ review their answer on here. So, Bunnymund, ¿por que? ¿Por que? Why didn't Tooth come? I do not understand this... Anyhow, you guys are so freezing awesome. Stars! You all make me so happy to write this. (I gained a new year on 4/16!) Still haven't found **_**All Things Bright and Beautiful**_**, but, now I'm also looking for the CDs from Port Blue and Sky Sailing (all Adam Young.) I don't know what to say now. Um...Stay safe and well in this stormy weather. -Z**

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for bearing with me, my computer has a virus, so I don't know when the next chapter will be. If I can type, however, you should get two Jack chapters next Monday in addition to the regular [you] chapter. Sorry. -Z**

_**The virus is my fault. Stupid me, not knowing what a zipped file was. -Ashley**_


	13. One Wintry Spirit's Room

**(Jack's Pov)**

I opened my eyes to find her asleep on the bed North chose for her. I smiled, finding her safe. Then I did a double take. Her hair was in the same style as the dream. The stones were still in the corners of her eyes, and the makeup continues to enhance her beauty. She let out a small sigh and slowly opened her beautiful eyes.

They drifted around the room, falling on her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes with one hand, the other stretching out and finding mine. Her gloves weren't on, I noticed.

She smiled once she caught my eye. Her smile was so beautiful. If the sun burnt out during the day, her smile could keep everything alight. I wanted to spirit her away from here, anything to keep her smiling. I couldn't help but smile back, whispering, "Morning sleepyhead."

"Why are we whispering?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow. My hand drifted to her lovely hair. It was softer than silk, seemingly more delicate than a butterfly.

"Dunno," I replied, "Probably to keep this moment from the other Guardians." I laughed at her cute, little, scrunched nose. She sat up and pushed my hand away.

"Go, I need to get dressed."

I chuckled and shook my head, replying, "See you in a little bit."

"Bye," she called as I closed the door. While I left her to her own devices, I flew through the festive wooden hallway of the North Pole. It was not far for me to reach the center of the Workshop. Each floor found its way to this open-area space, like all the roads in Rome.

Multi-colored planes flew through the air, some with elves hanging on for dear life. They looped around balloons, kites, and toys that are not considered to be invented yet. Below, the yetis grumbled at the elves' antics. The yetis were not working on making new toys today; they had a vacation until New Year's Day.

Stepping on the edge of the railing, I shot up to the fourth floor, flying into the globe room. Tooth was busy fluttering about, frantically relaying coordinates of teeth to the small posse of fairies. Among them was Baby Tooth. She shot to my shoulder, nearly colliding with me. "Hey, Baby Tooth," I said as she chirped happily. She gestured that it had been too long since we had seen each other. "I missed you too."

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, noticing me. She rushed over, breaking up the near brawl that North and Bunnymund almost started over their holidays by flying between them. Sandy jerked himself awake, smacking an elf on the head with an empty glass of eggnog as I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"How have you been? Have you been flossing? Let me see your teeth." She pried my mouth open before I could say anything. "They still sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

"Nice to see you too, Tooth," I told her. Hopping up on my staff, I perched on my tiptoes as North explained to the other Guardians our situation.

"Pitch has been showing his face again, in nightmares," he started before Bunnymund interrupted him.

"We defeated him only _two years ago._ Before that, it was the Dark Ages. How has he gotten that strong?"

"Remember, the movie," I countered. "I gained Believers. Who's to say that Pitch hasn't? And, as far as we know, he's only after her dreams." I stepped down, scowling at the floor. An elf's bell rang through the room, bringing our attention to Sandy.

_Jack_, he gestured, _Is there anything about her that Pitch would be even slightly interested in_?

"Other than the fact she is one of our oldest Believers, I don't think there is."

"We could always ask," replied a voice from the shadows. Mrs. Claus stepped into the room. "Go get her, Jackson."

I nodded in her direction, flying down the hallway to her room. I knocked on her door to the tune of Jingle Bells. Why? I don't know, I just did.

"Who's there?" she asked in her melodious tone.

"Me, Snowflake," I answered, placing a hand on the door. "We were wondering if you were done yet."

"You should know to never rush a girl."

I placed my head to the door with a loud thud, groaning. _It's going to be a while_, I thought.

"Jack?" she questioned, her voice louder due to its closer proximity and concerned.

"My face." She should not be fussing over me; Bunnymund can only be patient for so long. Softly, I muttered, "Why do women take so long?"

"Because we just do." Her voice startled me; I thought I was being quiet. Carefully, I rested my head against the door, eyes closed. The door fell away and I stumbled, falling to the ground in front of a pair of furry, brown boots.

"Well," I began, rising to my hands and knees, "That's embarrassing." I picked up my staff with my left hand, lifting my head. It collided with something hard, and my Snowflake fell onto her back. She rubbed her chin. "Whoops," I vocalized, helping her to her feet.

"It's alright," she replied, brushing it away as if nothing happened.

Oh, Tooth was going to kill me if I hurt one of her teeth. I would be in bloody pieces if one of them was cracked, and I did not do anything about it. Taking hold of her face with my hand, I looked into her eyes. "You sure, or do I need Tooth to check?"

"I'm fine," she reassured me. With my fingers moving slowly, I ran circles along her chin. I brought my other hand to her hair, teasing her curls. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kiss it to make it better?" She closed her beautiful eyes as I leaned in and touched my lips to the bruise forming underneath her chin. Our noses touched when I began to move my lips higher. Before I could meet hers, a boomerang broke us apart. I wonder how long it would take a six-foot-one-tall bunny to escape from a block of ice.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, pushing me away. "Is _this_ why you've been taking so long, Frosty?" Stupid, stupid Bunnymund.

**x Frostbite x****, (Ch. 11) I've read your story and I'm enjoying it, especially the use of more complex words.**

**(Ch. 12) That is amazing. Somehow, my imagination made it to someone else's subconscious mind. ^_^**

**SnowyFlame****, (Ch. 12) thank you.**

**JackFrostlovr21****, (Ch. 12) thank you.**

**LuvStruckWriter****, (Ch. 12) I don't have Netflix, so I am only able to watch it on Saturdays. Thank you.**

**The Book Worm****, (Ch. 12) tada! And yes, there will be sparks; the tie in the poll has been broken. Thank you for reviewing twice.**

**Spideylover99****, (Ch. 12) I wish I started that young.**

**Hey everyone, we really wish to apologize for the delay and any future ones. Since everyone here is a frostitute, I think that you all should have a different title, just because you read this story, waited patiently for the next without heckling me, and haven't flamed a review. Just for that, I want to say thank you. **

**Back on topic, if you have seen my profile, then you know somewhat of this place called Harte. It is, basically, a place that is everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. On Harte, there are no paradoxes or coincidences, even when it seems like there is (the entire place is a paradox). If I didn't explain that right, I'm sorry. In any case, I consider you all Royals. I'm the Queen of Harte, so I am free to declare you all my Royals, because to me, that's what you are.**

**At this point, I would like to apologize for the long author's note. Other than that, WOOOOOOOOOOOH! Over 50 reviews! Thanks everyone. 'Til next time. -Z**


	14. One Wintry Claus

Bunnymund towered over your head, glowering at Jack. He pushed Jack away subtly with his returning boomerang, beckoning you forward. You flushed, finding the ground the most interesting thing in the world. Jack tried to take your hand, receiving a glare from the warrior. His cold hand reassured you that this was really happening, that you were really at the North Pole. What you could not see, however, was that Jack was freezing the floor, and consequently Bunnymund, behind you.

A loud thud emitted, a groan following. You spun, but Bunny was already on his feet. He caught your concerned expression. Mentally killing Jack with his eyes, he told you, "I'm fine, sheila."

Your gaze lingered a minute longer before you turned back to the sound of Bunny quietly muttering a threat on Jack's wellbeing. You looked at Jack, he smirking down to you. You smacked him playfully with the back of your hand, he feigning hurt.

You thought back to the books you received. When they first came into your hands, you had quickly flipped through them to see what pictures William Joyce illustrated. In the Tooth Fairy's book, there was a picture of Bunnymund with six arms captioned, "_Bunnymund ate the six-armed chocolate again!_" Out loud, you wondered, "How much of those books are real?"

Jack stumbled when you asked that. He looked to the kangaroo-like pooka with a pinched expression. You glanced at Bunnymund for the explanation Jack was unwilling to give. You eyes met to his voice, "Real enough."

The subject was dropped at the sight of a wooden door taller than three yetis. Without strain, the Easter Bunny pushed the doors open. You could see his muscles rippling under his gray fur as he held the entryway for you. You blushed and looked down, finding that you nearly stepped on an elf holding a platter of cookies. He raised it to you, you taking a chocolate chip one.

North gained your attention by calling your name along with Jack's. Each face that turned to you - Tooth and Sandy - you recognized immediately, aside from the woman hiding poorly in the shadows. Before you could inquire more about her, you found Tooth prying your mouth open with her fingers, she muttering excitedly about how well you took care of your teeth.

"Tooth," North warned her, causing her to back away.

"Sorry, but they're so pretty." The mini fairies swarmed around Jack, some sighing, one fainting, a handful glaring at you, and one - Baby Tooth - seated on his shoulder. You shifted your feet slightly. Jack noticed the look that the fairies gave you, taking your hand and igniting a spark that struck your nervous system and set each of your cells on an icy fire.

The fairies fluttering away, North stood before the Globe of Belief, arms stretched high like he commandeered the world. "Welcome, little one," he boomed, "to the North Pole!"

A fanfare of horns and trumpets from the elves erupted, blasting your eardrums. "Jack," North called over the noise, "Did Pitch attempt anything while you slept?"

"No," Jack answered, the volume in the room quieting. "He's still up to something though."

"Any ideas, Sandy?" the Tooth Fairy cut in. The Guardian of Dreams produced an image of a Nightmare before dissolving it.

"Are we even certain it _is_ Pitch?" Bunnymund skepticised. "How do we know that she's not lying? Everyone, especially children her age, can lie."

Jack stepped up to your defense, but North beat him to it. "I feel it in my belly."

"Hey," you tried to interject, finding their backs to you. "Hey!" The Guardians ignored you, even Jack. You were about to shout when you found a hand on your shoulder. The woman from the shadows stood by your side. She took your hand and led you to the hallway. Your conscience repeatedly thwacked you, yet your heart argued to your brain that she meant now harm. For better or worse, your emotions beat out your logic.

The door closed behind you silently, the woman releasing your hand. She had midnight hair that reached past her knees, cerulean eyes, and skin that displayed only spots on her hands that hardly revealed her true age. Embracing you in a hug, she murmured, "I'm glad that you aren't mad at me."

Her voice gave away her true age, and identity. She put you at arm's length for your reply. "Mrs. Klaus?"

"It's actually 'Claus.' I'm sorry for their impertinence. As my husband said before, welcome to the Pole. What were you trying to convey?"

"Bunnymund," you began. "I- I don't even know why I'm here other than the fact that Pitch sent me nightmares, and he's calling me a liar."

"You're here because the Guardians want to protect you from Pitch," she explained. "I'm sure Bunnymund is just afraid of what happened that Easter will recur. He certainly takes for granted that he's believed in."

"He said children like me basically always lie, as if Sophie doesn't count."

"Well, she is only _four_-"

You cut her off. "He needs to realize that I am not a child. They're the Guardians of _Childhood_, not me. It makes me feel insignificant."

"Yes," her voice rang with sarcasm, "You most definitely are _not_ a _child_, and that _certainly _is why _I _took you from Lady Jay's. They're just being a tad bit overprotective."

"Why? I'm just going to die anyway." The fact that you were not immortal struck Mrs. Claus with a pained expression of sadness. She placed a hand against your cheek.

"Each life," she told you slowly, "has meaning. Though we are immortal, we still die, eventually. None of us are the Master of Death like Harry Potter, nor do we regenerate into younger forms such as the Doctor and the other Time Lords and Ladies. Nicholas used to not be the kind man he is today; he used to be the Bandit King of Russia. The choices we make to etch our place in the fabric of the history of the universe today effect how we will reincarnate, disappear, or celebrate -whichever you believe in- with the next life, be it after or here once more.

"Jack met you only a few short days ago, and he fell hard, for _you_. I met you only yesterday, yet you've found your way into my heart. Though for the majority of your life you have not found yourself a family, you have one here. He may seem cruel at the moment, but Bunnymund and the other Guardians have come to protecting the new piece of their heart. As long as you are loved, you will be immortal, in memory if not physicality."

She ended her monologue to the sound of the Guardians' arguing ceasing. "We'll talk later," she concluded. "I'm sure you have more questions, dear, but it seems the ruckus they were causing discontinued. Shall we return?"

Mrs. Claus opened the door back to the Globe room, gesturing for you to enter first. You took the initiative, thanked her with a nod of your head, and straightened up under the watchful eyes of your self-proclaimed protectors.

**EveleenBlackthorn****, yep, it sure is.**

**The Book Worm 124****, THANK YOU SO FREEZING MUCH! And, you are very welcome.**

**DayDreamer425****, thank you. ^_^**

**Sorry for the lateness, Royals, my **_**parabatai**_** came down from New York and delightfully surprised my family. At the moment, I am supremely astonished that we're fifteen chapters in and there haven't been any flames yet. Hmm...**

**Thanks again for your patience. If I ever try your patience again, just go to YouTube and watch videos from Danisnotonfire. Does anyone know where I can find some good Pokémon Phan fiction? I only found one here.**

**If y'all are looking for an awesome movie to watch in theaters, (this sounds like a bad promotion, frost) I recommend **_**After Earth**_**. If you want my reasoning, I have a tumblr now (queen-z-of-harte) and my very short explanation is on there. -Z**

_**We take into consideration any ideas you have for yourself. Please note that your idea may or may not be incorporated in this story, but you will get an answer as to why if it can't. -Ashley**_


	15. One Wintry Song Battle

Calling the room a mess would be an understatement. Sections of the room and several elves were frozen or covered in frost. Black scorch marks, most likely from Bunnymund's eggs, bloomed on walls with some of the dust on the few yetis. Jack blushed when you met his gaze, floating slightly behind North. Bunnymund was sheepish when your eyes flicked over to him.

"Well," North began, oblivious to the tension in the room, "Here's what we're going to do-"

"But North-" Jack protested.

"Seriously! We never agreed to-" Bunnymund continued with Jack.

"Here's what we're _going to do_," North shouted over them. When they quieted down, the toy maker drew in a breath. About to speak, a scream ripped through the air. It was high-pitched with a poof of feathers. Tooth zoomed out the window, the mini fairies following. North's eyes widened. He whispered, "Tooth Palace."

"Stay here," he commanded of you.

"I want to help," you started to complain, silenced by the Easter Bunny.

"It would be best if you stayed here," Bunnymund amended. He tapped his foot on the floor, escaping to the Asian palace before North could goad him onto the sleigh.

"No," you retorted as the other three Guardians ran to the sleigh room. "I'm coming with you." Jack spun back to you. His face showed fear, not for himself or the other Guardians, but for you.

"What would you be able to do?" he asked, accidentally harsh. "You have no weapons, Pitch is _after you_, and we would have even more difficulty protecting you. We brought you here to keep you safe. Going with us would put you in more danger than keeping you in Burgess." You frowned, not knowing how to help, but knowing that staying there could be disastrous. He moved closer, resting his chin on your head and wrapping his arms around you. The muscles in his arms were taut. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please stay here?"

Returning his hug, you crossed two of your fingers, hidden in your hand, and nodded. He placed a kiss on your forehead, pulling away. "Thank you," he murmured. "I'll be back soon."

You nodded, watching them leave. Once the door slammed closed, a light grew behind you; the Moon cast a beam down from the window, garnering your attention. On a perfect square of light, a shade of two hearts appeared, joined by one of the round edges, a chain crossing over the top, into darkness. Your hand moved to the necklace, specifically, the edges. There was an indent in the groove. The light faded, the moon rising away. He said nothing to you.

Catching a tune, your ears led you to Mrs. Claus. She sat on the window seat of a large room filled with instruments of different ages. In her arms was a long guitar with a triangular base, a Balalaika. She sang in a rough language, one you could not understand. She looked up to find you. Ne'er skipping a beat, she started over, singing the song in English.

"_Said the Cossack to the maiden  
_'_Love my heart is heavy laden.  
__Duty calls but I'm afraid  
__Enchantress, we must part._

"'_I beseech you, fairest Minka,  
__Wait for me. I'd hate to think  
__Another man might come and tinker  
__With your faithful heart.'"_

She fell silent, the Balalaika going onward. Once her voice picked up again, the tempo sped continuously to the end, her lyrics matching the speed.

"_Off the Cossack went to battle.  
__All alone poor Minka sat.  
__Eleven years and she grew fat,  
__Although her heart was true._

"_Then one day, her Cossack lover  
__Returned home and looked her over.  
__Then he went to court another,  
__Broke her heart in two."_

When the tune faded away, she looked up, remnants of old memories through tears in her eyes. She explained, "That was an old Russian folk song, called _Minka_. You know how Jack became immortal, by saving his sister. It isn't always like that. In my case, my heart was broken. I decided that life was no longer worth it, and gave up. By that time, my story spread everywhere. People remembered me. I suppose Manny had played fun, bringing me back to life when I didn't want to be there.

"Then I met North. At the time, I hated all men, thinking they were the same. Many of them were only interested in looks. Not him. He showed me different, pursuing me through forests and mountains. I only changed my opinion of him when he saved me from a wolf that attacked me after I fell and sprained my ankle, running from him. He brought me to the Workshop where he healed me. We got married. The only thing I regret is that I ran from him. If I could change anything, I would run to him sooner.

"Don't let Jack get away. He loves you, if he didn't, he wouldn't have brought you here. Though it seems too fast, it's true; I've never seen him so protective. Love is never easy. If it were, you wouldn't have argued and made up. Go to him. He may get furious, but he'll get over it. Let's see...down, right, down, down, left, then up, right, and across the hall." She switched out her Balalaika for a guitar, singing about Alouette in a different language, whoever that was.

The last bit she said, you realized, was directions. Sliding down a banister on the nearest staircase, you hung a right, bustled down two more flights, and went to the only door on the left. It was a weapons room. On every wall, including some hanging from the ceiling, different types of devices gleamed. Flicking the light switch, you closed the door. Each blade resembled a mirror, displaying your expression at the mass of weapons.

The swords, thick with the metal they were forged, you immediately decreed were too heavy. Several sets of bows and quivers shone in the fluorescent lighting. It would be awesome to wield one, but in order to be fantastic like Katniss, you would need several years of practice. Scythes were Pitch's weapon of choice. Maces were too heavy. Nun chucks would break your nose. Throwing stars were nice; they would fit perfectly in your satchel and your aim was well. They would only work, however on opponents that were far away. Grazing over the last section of the room, you tested the daggers and stilettos in your hand, feeling the weight and balance. You took one of each down with their sheaths, setting them by the throwing stars. Nodding, you scrambled back up the stairs to your room.

You changed your outfit, switching the old for new. The jeans were switched for folded ones that clung to your body, somehow trapping the heat with its fabric. A navy, long-sleeved shirt covered your torso. Pulling your hair back, you slipped on a pair of snug combat boots that covered three-quarters of your calves. Decided upon the outfit change, you grabbed your bag, put your bracelets on, and went back to the weapon's room.

Taking the pile of stars, you tucked them in the now empty satchel, careful of the tips. Attaching the dagger to your left side to reach it easily, you took of your right boot, wrapping the stiletto's strap around your ankle. The boot covered it, the blade not puncturing it. _Now_, you thought, _What was the last part of her directions? Up, right, then across the hall_.

Leaving everything else, you went back up the stairs, finding only two doors by the small platform on which you stood. She said right. Did she mean _her _right, or _your_ right? You chose her right, finding a small corridor, entering the room before you. It was the sleeping room of the yetis. Slowly, you backed out, amazed that the sound of you barging in did not wake them.

Shutting the door, you almost made it back to the hallway unseen. Phil walked into the corridor just as you opened the door. He made a noise at the weapon on your hip, you hastening down the stairway, into the other door, and then in the final room. It would only be a matter of minutes until the other yetis found you. Locking the door, you froze when you found what room you hid yourself. On shelves reaching the ceiling, unused snow globes, identical in size, glimmered. You picked one up to the sound of the yetis pounding on the door. Whispering low enough to where they could not hear you, you said, "Tooth Palace," and smashed it on the ground. The swirl sucked you in, simultaneously ripping you to pieces and molding you together.

Right as the whorl disappeared, the yetis broke through, babbling in fear and anger. North commanded them not to let you leave Santoff Claussen. Phil knew where you went. Gathering a legion of yetis, he smashed another snow globe and went after you.

Spinning away from the whirl, you found yourself on the ledge of a tooth pillar. Below you on another pillar, several yetis came out. One locked its eyes with yours. Your gazes shifted when a burst of black sand rocked the castle. The sky was dark, covered in herds of Nightmares. The blue appeared only when the Guardians managed to knock them down. They swerved between the towers, chasing after the droves of mini fairies. One ran vertical to you, a mini fairy just inside its maw. You threw a star into its neck, ripping it to pieces. Catching the one that nearly made it to her companions in the Nightmare's stomach, you slipped her into a pocket of your satchel, seeing as she was in no way to fly. Her friends glanced at their savior before scattering.

You took a handful of stars, swinging around the center to the mass of the bad dreams. They surrounded Sandy as they did earlier, but Jack had Sandy's back this time. A nightmare cantered to your left. Hooking your arm around its neck, you rode on its back as the color changed. The Sandman felt the shift of the black sand, eyes widening when he discovered you. The horse sent you into the thick of things, your dagger outward on your left hand, stabbing at the darkness that circled you. With your right, you flung stars when the mare dipped faster than the night.

Looking behind you, you saw most of the Fearlings chased you. Reaching a hand into your bag, you found you used up your last star. North cried out in Russian as you spiraled past him. In the corner of your eye, you noticed golden sand sliding alongside you. The Guardian of Dreams gathered your stars in his arms. Bunnymund covered him while he hid them swiftly in your bag. You nodded thanks as you tossed more stars.

Eventually, noticing their numbers diminish, some of the Nightmares branched off, attacking the Guardians once more. You came upon a cluster of them, surrounding someone in the air. Breaking your way through, you helped the person inside. His blue eyes met yours in shock. He breathed your name. You opened your mouth to explain, hefting your dagger to slash at the creatures, and then something crashed into your back, shoving you away from your beau and the horse, your weapons fading from your grasp. Jack screamed your name whence your head hit something sharp, knocking your vision to black.

**In the story, **_**Snowflakes and Moonbeams,**_** by ****x Frostbite x****, I was given a lovely surprise. *hugs ****x Frostbite x**** back* Thank you for making me fangirl!**

**CherryPop0120****, thanks.**

**JackFrostlovr21****, thanks!**

**Xion5****, first, XION! She nearly made me cry in her last two scenes of **_**358/2 Days**_**. Anyhow, the ending. That, I'm afraid, is already planned out, more or less. It is, however, up to Manny when you die, if you do, because everyone dies. The events need not be like Jack's. Not in any YAOI way, but Jack loves Jamie as a sibling, and eventually, he'll die as all humans do. It's the memory that lives forever, as Lea pointed out to Ventus and Isa.**

**DoctorTARDIS3****, yes!**

**The Book Worm 124****, thanks!**

**FrozenGamer27****, thank you. I don't believe I've stated that as truth rather than that you've come to your own conclusion. There's also the fact that Jack was there in a dream that Sandy personally put you under, in a building with the other Guardians in it.**

**bumblebee78****, thank you! ^_^**

**It's been forever, I know! It rained at least three times a day for the past month. When it rains, I can't type. I also went to my cousin's wedding. It was fantastic. Allons-y. Geronimo, Hurricane season has been quiet. **_**One Wintry Spirit's Morning **_**(this story in Jack's perspective) is up along with **_**Switched: Kanto**_**, a Pokémon story. Oh, and I think I found out what MTV stands for now since MTV Hits does music; it stands for "Masochistic Tatterdemalions and Vagabonds." -Z**


	16. One Wintry Coma

Hands. Hands were made for many things. They were made for holding, carrying, embracing. Hands were not meant to hurt, but they grew to that too. They can break, drop, and destroy. The first things new lives feel are hands.

Through the inky darkness, color appeared, faded and pixellated like an old, scratched movie. Sound left and returned, faint and far though the scene was near. A man of average height wore a uniform emblazoned with gold and stars in a militant fashion. He had dark, cropped hair, standing up an inch or so. Embracing him in a hug were a woman with similar, but lighter hair than yours, and a young girl, dark hair hanging past her knees the same shade as the man's. He picked her up, kissing her on her forehead. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck, a silver locket hanging when her mother held her. Tears streamed down both of their faces as the man stepped foot on a waiting ship, fanfare sending him off. The woman clutched a black heart of glass hanging from her neck while the rocket disappeared from sight, taking with it the vision.

Cloudy, color from the real world visited. No shape could be easily seen, just blurs. Sound was fuzzy too.

"You only have five minutes. I can't keep the spell any longer before the first midnight, Jack." You could not recognize the voice, only that it was unfamiliar.

"Thank you, Eve." That voice, melodic it was, came from one your heart fluttered for.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" a gray form asked as a door opened.

"Let him see her," a woman commanded, strumming an instrument.

A mess of white hair cleared your vision, a freckled, concerned face near yours, cold hands brushing hair from your face.

"Hey," he whispered as the door closed. With your eyes, you looked around, finding the place you were at not to be your room.

"Hi," you croaked in reply. Every movement hurt, including breathing. He put a finger to your lips.

"Don't speak, let me." He closed his eyes, frustrated. Sighing, he twirled your hair absentmindedly with his finger. "This is my fault." He frowned, eyes clenched tight. "I almost didn't save my sister that time on the ice. Did you know that?" He opened his eyes, full of sorrow. "I couldn't even save _you_. None of the Guardians saved you. _Pitch_ saved you. Pitch saved you."

Tears streamed freely down his face. He clenched his eyes again, turning away.

"Two minutes, Jack," a voice called through the door.

He looked upward, hopeless. "You've been asleep for five days; it's New Year's Eve. You'll be asleep for even longer after this."

"How...am I...awake?" you asked painfully.

"I used my wish on you. It only works until midnight. I just... I wanted... I..." Tears welled in his eyes. Severely slowly, you raised a trembling hand to his face, wiping away a tear with your thumb before it had a chance to fall. His face was colder than you remembered, the cool surrounding him like an aura. He held your hand there, desperately keeping from sorrow. Before long, your hand went numb. The woman called that you two would only be together for a single minute now.

The world slowed in its way, opposite to your racing thoughts. _Feelings are strange. Only a few days ago, you met Jack and now, you can't imagine life with him lost. But then, that won't happen. An immortal is impossible to kill. To keep away for some time, hard, but possible. A mortal, however, can die. He would live on with you lost instead. It seems that now, he's realized that. Given time, hearts heal. Never fully, for a fragment always belongs with the one who claimed it first. There will always be a hole in its place. The next person who comes will take the malleable essence and hide the hole, almost let it close, but it will stay forever, in the back of his mind. These thoughts..._

Darkness crept at the edge of your vision, working slowly to take your sight as your ears closed down. "Jack," you whispered as your arm went limp.

"I'll be here," he returned, a tear finally falling into your palm.

The planet was barren, black, cold. Once proud, the general stooped his shoulders, gazing longingly at the stars in the farthest reaches. The ones that moved, he knew, were the airships of the Constellations, the ruling families. Each and every one was out of touch.

The voices. Oh, how they moaned day and night, continuously. It was the cluster of Fearlings, mainly. At times, Nightmare Men and Dream Pirates would join in on the havoc, but it was figured they stayed well away from the vilest of creatures. He neared his dip into insanity every year with their screeches pushing him forward with every word.

"One breath of fresh air. Please," they wailed at first. "One small breeze." Sensing he would not budge, they tried different tactics. Whispers, screams, never a moment's peace. Weary, he brought out the locket. Opening it, he gazed at the child, his thoughts drifting to how she was.

Now with the sound of a little girl, the noises turned to, "Please, Daddy. Please, please, please open the door."

Eyes alight, he thought his daughter was with him there. Discovering the trick for what it was, he clenched his jaw and braced his shoulders, ignoring them failingly.

"Daddy, I'm trapped in here with these shadows, and I'm scared. Please open the door. Help me, Daddy, please." The pleadings grew faster, hypnotic, increasing with each glance to the photograph. Panicking, he opened the door. Before he could even utter her name, darkness burst forth, rolling over, around, and into the man. Valiant as he was, he fought hardily, ultimately succumbing to the evil. He grew ten times his original height, his once loving face cold and wretched. Throwing his head back, he cackled monstrously with the force of thousands of Fearlings.

**Adrillian1497****, that was entirely planned.  
**_**No it wasn't.**_**  
No one asked you, Ashley.  
**_**Power's gone to your head. CJ's too, but he's better at coping.**_**  
Shut it, **Princess**. Anyway, the chapter came out.  
**_**Yes, she's definitely the worst. I have to live with her.**_**  
Ashley, I will plague you with insomnia from my cold feet.  
**_**Bring it.**_**  
Ugh.**

**Xion5****, cupcakes! My first KH game was **358/2 Days** (I hate the Ruler of the Sky and the Antlion the most). HEAs, though I am a hopeless romantic, almost never happen. Take **Romeo and Juliet** for example. In less than a week, six people die. HEAs are not always happy in real life. The only ones I've seen are my grandparents. Usually, I don't look at the chapter number the review is from. I had no clue that you can't review twice in one chapter, stupid ff.n .**

**ShunKazamis-Girl****, Fearlings are the beings of darkness that Pitch was in charge of keeping locked away at the edge of the universe because he was the greatest general of the Tsar Lunanoffs of the Golden Age. The Fearlings tempted him into setting them free by making him think his daughter was trapped. They overcame him and he became the Nightmare King. While Pitch destroyed planets, he gave children nightmares forever and turned some of the pure at heart into Fearlings.  
Nightmares are beings of black Dreamsand that give children nightmares instead of dreams. **

**AlterEgoAlienScars****, (ch.2) that's fine, thanks.  
(ch.8) Ha! Good luck with that.  
(ch.12) Yes, yes he is.  
(ch.13) Yep.  
(ch.15) ^_^ Here we are.**

**x Frostbite x****, aye, I'm still reading it. Or at least I was. Stupid PSP that freezes up on me.  
**_**I told you, I'm trying to fix it. Don't you dare exit from my Yu-Gi-Oh game on mine. This has happened before, be patient.**_**  
Last time it happened, it you fixed it faster.  
**_**Last time it happened, you didn't have four stories, leaving me with less work.**_

**HOLY TARDIS OF GALLIFREY PETER CAPALDI! School started Wednesday, August 7, and with my weird schooling, updates will be sporadic. -Z**

_**We'll get back to Mondays hopefully in November at the latest, after freaking out three days in a row, but before we hate Moffat's and BBC America's guts from killing Matt Smith on Christmas. -Ashley**_

Before I forget, I'm in a forum. If you want to join, erase all the gray in the URL above after "net" and type /forum/The-Guardians/138040 then hit enter. -Z


End file.
